el embrujo gitana
by momochanx6
Summary: la vida de kazemaru de un gran cambio cuando lo embrujan...  los dejo con suspenso para que lean :p, pasen y lean por favor.
1. no se

Hola que tal bueno este es otro fic que lo traigo con mucho cariño y espero que les guste , se trata sobre mi pareja favorita de I.E endo y kazemaru , espero que no se aburran

Leonardo-chan: si sigues hablando si se aburrirán u.u

Chocolate-chan: por esta ocasión apoyo a ese lindo perrito

Yo: y así es como me suben la moral mis queridas mascotas .

Disclamer: Inazuma a eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a level 5 , el día en que con mi equipo juguemos con inazuma eleven ese di me pertenecerá , ese día se me va pertenecer.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La maldición gitana

Todo la historia comienza en la ciudad inazuma , una ciudad muy tranquila así como sus habitantes , bueno casi todos ya que un joven peli azul con hermosos ojos rojizos corría a toda prisa ya que si no lo hacia llegaría tarde a su instituto, iba tan rápido que no se dio cuenta cuando se choco con una joven a la cual quiso pero no podía ayudar ya que tenia demasiada prisa – cuando ya estaba un poco lejos del incidente oyó a la joven decir

- cuando te sepa quien eres me vengare –dijo la joven muy enojada el

- lo lamento – dijo joven, pero no estaba seguro si la joven lo oyó

- pero que tarde es si n me doy prisa no llego- decía el joven mirando su reloj, y así apresurar su carrera

Por un pelo el joven llego antes que el profesor

Y así prosiguió el día muy normal en el instituto para el joven kazemaru, hasta que se escucho el sonido mas hermoso del mundo el timbre para el receso, mientras que el joven guardaba sus cosas otro joven se le acerco y pregunto

- vamos a comer kazemaru – pregunto midorikawa

- si esta bien, pero esta vez no te comas mi almuerzo quieres midorikawa- decía mientras observaba como midorikawa fijaba su vista en SU almuerzo

- ni siquiera un poquito- decía midorikawa poniendo ojos del gato con botas ( de shrek)

- no ni un poquito- dijo imponente kazemaru

-que malo eres – decía midorikawa hacienda un puchero

-deja de hacer el ridículo, y mejor vamos a comer – dijo kazemaru saliendo del salón siendo seguido por midorikawa

Se fueron a la terraza (yo: creo que así se llama ese patio que está en el último piso de los institutos en los animes no? / leo-chan: deberías averiguar /yo: claro como tú no tienes un montón de tareas -.-) a comer, mientras comían hablaban de cosas triviales como música , futbol, etc. hasta que en escucharon como se abría la puerta de la terraza y de ahí vieron entrar a hiroto y endo.

hola kazemaru, midorikawa, que bueno verlos – dijo hiroto

hola chicos – decía endo con una de sus ya conocidas sonrisas

que tal, también vinieron a comer aquí – dijo midorikawa

si, es un lugar muy tranquilo para comer así que traje a hiroto –dijo endo acercándose donde kazemaru y midorikawa, seguido por hiroto

oye kazemaru es verdad que hoy casi llegas tarde? –pregunto curioso endo

*que rápido corren los chismes aquí -.-U*pensó kazemaru – bueno es que me quede dormido- dijo un poco apenado

te desvelaste?, esto no es común en ti – dijo hiroto extrañado

es que cierta personita no me dejo dormir bien – dijo kazemaru mirando a midorikawa

y quien fue? – dijo el despistado de endo

A todos los presentes les salió una gotita en la cabeza por la pregunta de endo

bueno pues fue midorikawa- explico kazemaru

por que no te dejo dormir midorikawa-pregunto hiroto a kazemaru

es que me estaba con tanto sobre su ci….

mejor cállate quieres- decía midorikawa tapando la boca de kazemaru – bueno entonces nosotros nos vamos bye - decía midorikawa jalando a kazemaru hacia la salida de la terraza

Hiroto y endo veian la escena con una gotita en la cabeza, después de que kazemaru y midorikawa ya estuvieran lejos de la terraza midorikawa pregunto molesto

oye casi cuentas todo que te pasa- grito midorikawa

Perdón, pero no me grites al oído me dejaras sordo- decía kazemaru tapándose los oídos

como vuelvas a tratar de abrir tu boca no te vuelvo a contar nada- dijo enojado midorikawa

Y en ese momento toco el timbre para dar inicio a las clases

si, si ,lo siento-decía kazemaru alejándose del lugar para ir a clases

Después de una larguísima clase de matemáticas al fin podrían irse a casa, y lo bueno es que ese día no había entrenamiento y era el día favorito de todo el mundo (yo: amo ese día je :p) viernes , así que midorikawa y kazemaru habían hecho planes para ese día verían una película en la casa del segundo y el primero se quedaría a dormir , luego de que midorikawa se fuera su casa a recoger sus cosas para quedarse con su amigo ;ya se encontraban en la sala de la casa de kazemaru y estaban viendo "el planeta de los simios revolución" la cual era muy interesante según a su parecer (yo: no se si la vieron la película pero a mi me encanto n.n/choco-chan: claro te fuiste a ver la peli y no nos trajiste ni las palomitas de maíz ,mala :p/ yo: perdón pero el que se comio las palomitas fue mi hermano -3-/choco-chan: ya vera *comienza a afilar sus uñas y va a buscar a su presa*/ yo: pobre de mi hermano pero se lo merece por comerse la mayoría de las palomitas)

kazemaru y si un día los simios se revelan así que aremos – decía temblando midorikawa

no creo que eso pase midorikawa – riendo por la actitud de su amigo

no te rías no estas viendo como los monos están ganado a los policías-decía midorikawa señalando la pantalla del televisor

ya , ya está bien- dijo tranquilamente kazemaru

Una vez que la película termino kazemaru y midorikawa se preparaban para ir a dormir a kazemaru recordó que ese día habría un eclipse a media noche así que pregunto a su amigo

Oye no quieres ver el eclipse midorikawa?-pregunto midorikawa

no tengo mucho aaaaa…. sueño como para ver eso- dijo midorikawa bostezando

Y así los dos se fueron a dormir y así perderse de ese gran evento sin saber que pasaría esa noche….

EN OTRA PARTEDE LA CIUDAD

Jeje ahora que se quién era ese joven podre realizar mi venganza- decía la misma joven con la que había chocado kazemaru en la mañana, terminando de hacer un círculo (yo: como los de full metal alchemist)

oye no crees que exageras – decía un joven a su costado

Pero hizo que se rompiera mi bola de cristal sabes cómo cuesta conseguir una buena además esa era especial era un regalo de mis padres

si pero ..

nada de peros ese joven me las pagara- decía la joven con el puño en alto

Ahora por el poder de la energía de este eclipse que se dé la transformación

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE ( yo : también me gusta el sábado pero a quien no :p)

kazemaru ya nos vamos – decían los señores kazemaru

si ,adiós- dijo kazemaru desde su habitación aun con sueño

oye hasta que hora vamos a dormir – pregunto midorikawa

está bien vamos a levantarnos – dijo kazemaru saliendo de la sabanas de su cama

si , vamos a desayunar – decía muy feliz midorikawa-oye que vas a preparar para desayunar kaze…- se quedo atónito al ver donde se supone que estaba su amigo

que tienes porque me miras así parece que hubieras visto un fantasma- dijo kazemaru

kazemaru, tu eres eres…- decía señalando a kazemaru

que yo soy…-decía confundido kazemaru

mejor vete en el espejo-dijo midorikawa jalando a kazemaru hacia el espejo de la habitación

Kazemaru comenzó a ver primero su rostro se veía normal aunque parecía que sus facciones se habían hecho más finas pero no le dio importancia y prosiguió con su revisión personal luego bajo a su pecho el cual parecía tener dos bultos ¿esperen un momento bultos? ¿En su pecho? Pero si él era ..

soy una ….MUJER-grito kazemaru

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yo: Bueno hasta aquí dejo el fic que tal me quedo bien?, que dicen mis mascotitas

Choco-chan: ummmm creo que no revivirás ni un review

Yo: y así me levantas la moral TTwTT.

Leo-chan y lalala-chan: a mi me gusto-dijeron al unisonó

Yo: gracias solo por eso te daré un hueso extra para la cena leo-chan y a ti mas agua mi linda lalala-chan n.n.

Choco-chan: a mi me encanto es el mejor fic que he leído

Yo: ya es tarde heriste mis sentimientos , bueno pronto traeré la conti de la historia hasta entonces chau n.n.

Déjenme un review si .


	2. el cambio

Momo: hola que tal mucho gusto en escribir aquí les traigo la conti de mi fic espero que lo disfruten n.n.

Choco-chan: … zzzzzzz….zzzzzz (ronquido)…zzzz…. Atún….. Pejerrey….salmón….wizkas…..zzzz

Lalala-chan: oye despierta que estamos en el comienzo de un fic

Leo-chan: no intentes despertarlo de su siesta embellecedora -.-

Lalala y Leonardo-chan: que disfruten el fic

Agradezco mucho a:

Kazemaru ichirota y midorikawa

Son las que me dejaron mis primeros review se los agradesco no saben como me motivan

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Que haremos como pudo suceder

Oye

no interrumpas estoy pensando…mmmmmm…-.-

no se supone que el más preocupado debería de ser yo -.-U-dijo kazemaru

bueno si pero yo soy el invitado no?-dijo midorikawa con lo primero que se le vino a la mente

y eso que tiene que ver

no se dije lo primero en que pensé-(se los dije u.u) dijo defendiéndose midorikawa

bueno entonces como se supone que me convertí en – paro para escuchar la palabra que lo ponía triste

mujer –dijo tranquilamente ryuuji

no lo digas tan tranquilo !pero como a ti no te esta pasando -.-*-dijo kazemaru mirando a su amigo

mira quien se está preocupando ahora-mirando a su "amiga"

bueno entonces volvamos al tema principal ¿Cómo es que me volví mujer?

bueno repasemos el día de ayer primero la tortura de ir a clases, ( eso digo yo XD)el receso, (el sonido mas melodioso del mundo u.u)la charlar con hiro-chan, y endo, volvimos a hacer clases, vimos una película en la tarde y…

y?

Comiste algo con transgénicos? Kazemaru, sabes que eso no esta bien – dijo ryuuji regañando su amigo/amiga

no sabes que mi mama no me deja comer ningún transgénico -.-U, además solo comimos el desayuno, almuerzo, palomitas de maíz al ver la película – explica kazemaru

entonces no se me ocurre que te pudo haber hecho convertirte en mujer – dijo resignado midorikawa

quizá olvide algo que hice

eres sonámbulo?

NO, mmmmm… a ver que puede ser me desperté tarde salí corriendo y O.O, esa chica.

kazemaru no es el momento de ponerte a pensar en chicas además no que te gustaba….

no idiota, no es eso- tapándole la boca a su amigo

Entonces – dijo liberándose de la mano de su *amiga*

es que cuando iba corriendo en la calle me choque con una chica y me dijo que se vengaría

Pero por qué no te quedas así te ves mejor – dijo ryuuji en tono burlón

cállate –dijo kazemaru dándole un coscorrón a su amigo

pero si es la verdad – dijo midorikawa recibiendo otro coscorrón por parte de su amiga

primero debemos de buscar a esa joven, pero por donde comenzamos

Que tal donde te chocaste con ella

Pero crees que todavía este rondando por ahí?

Tienes otra sugerencia listillo? -.-*(saliéndote una venita) – pregunto molesto midorikawa

Bueno está bien entonces vamos – dijo saliendo kazemaru saliendo de su habitación

pero piensas salir así a la calle – dijo ryuuji señalando a su amiga

Ahhh – dijo mirándose kazemaru descubriendo que aun se encontraba con pijama

bueno entonces me voy a cambiar- Dijo kazemaru quitándose la pijama

kazemaru …..- mirando la cintura de su *amiga* al descubierto

entonces kazemaru recordó algo muy importante que se había transformado en una MUJER , inmediatamente se bajo la pijama abrió la puerta y grito- FUERA DE AQUÍ PERVERTIDO-entonces ryuuji salió los mas rápido que pudo de la habitación de su *amiga* cerrando la puerta y echándose en la misma.

oye kazemaru te vas a poner tu ropa habitual? – pregunto midorikawa

bueno no lo se yo ….no lo había pensado – respondió kazemaru rascándose la nuca

debes de vestirte de mujer y cambiar un poco de imagen ya que aunque te hayas vuelto una chica, sigues pareciendo…tu-termina de explicar midorikawa

que sugieres midorikawa – pregunto kazemaru

tu mamá no tiene ropa de cuando era joven –responde midorikawa

(leo-chan: responde con otra pregunta?/raro no XD/lalala-chan: eso es una respuesta? /O.O)

no lo se pero deberíamos de ir a ver si?

esta bien? No se dará cuenta?-pregunto midorikawa

lo dudo vamos al depósito- dijo kazemaru antes de prácticamente arrastrar a su amigo al depósito, donde estuvieron buscando un par de minutos, pero no encontraron mas que fotos de sus padres cuando estaban en Raimon trofeos de la madre de kazemaru por ser buena corredora, etc.; pero Nada de su ropa cuando era joven o por lo menos no ropa de la época.

que haremos de donde conseguimos ropa para que te pongas-dijo un cansado midorikawa

no se me ocurre más que la última opción-dijo kazemaru tragando saliva

. no me digas que …. Le vas a pedir ayuda a ella O.O

no tengo otra opción - dijo a punto de llorar kazemaru- habrá que visitar a mi vecina i-chan

fue un gusto haberte conocido kazemaru – dijo midorikawa con lagrimas de cocodrilo

no exageres ni que me fuera a matar- respondió kazemaru con una gotita en la cabeza- bueno entonces vamos – saliendo del depósito de la casa de kazemaru

Para su suerte no había gente en la calle con lo cual su tarea se hizo mas fácil , tocaron el timbre de la casa de la vecina de kazemaru, de la casa salió la joven quedando echa de piedra al ver a su *vecina*

kaze-chan eres tu – pregunto la joven sin salir de su asombro

si soy yo, i-chan mucho gusto en verte ,quería pedirte un favor…

que linda te ves kaze-chan- dijo i-chan a kazemaru lanzándose a abrazar a su *vecina*

Kaze-chan tanto tiempo sin verte te extrañe por que no viniste antes- decía i-chan lloriqueando y estrangulando a su *vecina*

i- chan también me da gusto … verte pero … me asfixio – logro decir kazemaru poniéndose azul por el abrazo de oso que le estaba dando su vecina

perdón , perdón me emocione – decía i-chan soltando a kazemaru – que te trae por aquí kazemaru – pregunto curiosa i-chan mirando fijamente a kazemaru examinando sus cambios físicos

Vine a pedirte un favor, pero como me reconociste i-chan? - respondió y pregunto kazemaru

La verdad sigues casi igual a excepción de tus facciones, tu cabello, y el busto- explico i-chan

Ella tiene razón kazemaru – apoyo midorikawa a su amiga i-chan

Mido-chan! , que bien es una reunión de amigos – dijo i-chan abrazando a sus amigos

i-chan podemos pasar a tu casa por favor no quiero que los vecinos me vean – suplico kazemaru a su amiga

ok , pasen están como en su casa – respondió i-chan señalando la puerta de su casa con la mano

Inmediatamente midorikawa y kazemaru entraron a la casa de su amiga, para ir a la sala y sentarse, mientras que i-chan les traía un poco del desayuno .

Y bien kaze-chan , que paso por que ahora eres una y no un – pregunto i-chan mientras tomaba algo de su sopa

Creo que me hicieron una brujería o algo así , la verdad no estoy muy seguro – dijo kazemaru mirando al suelo

Pero tenemos a una sospechosa, pero kazemaru no puede salir a la calle vestido de hombre y aunque lo hiciera se le notaria sus … pechos son …enormes , además el es muy bien conocido por la gente de la ciudad , no queremos que nadie se entere de lo que paso- explico midorikawa a i-chan.

bien , yo te puedo prestar ropa para que salgas , pero tendríamos que hacerte algunos cambios para que no te reconozcan – dijo i-chan muy contenta por tener a kazemaru como modelo , mientras tenia un cepillo y plancha para el cabello en sus manos.

de donde salió eso? – preguntaron kazemaru y midorikawa al unisonó

Secretos de una estilista – dijo i-chan orgullosa

Luego que terminaron de desayunar , lavaron los servicios y luego i-chan intervino

Kazemaru vamos a mi cuarto te hare un gran cambio y quedaras muy linda – dijo i-chan muy emocionada

Cómo es eso de linda – pregunto kazemaru a su amiga con un aura de ira que salía de por todo su cuerpo

digo lindo, perdón – dijo i-chan con una sonrisa nerviosa por la mirada de odio que le diría su amigo, recordando que a su amigo no le gustaba que lo traten como a una fémina , aunque lo fuera en esos momentos

bueno entonces, yo que hago?- pregunto midorikawa

puedes comer el helado que ahí en el refrigerador – dijo i-chan subiendo a su habitación seguida por su *amiga*

si! Helado - exclamaba midorikawa muy contento ya que no todos los días te invitan un helado después de desayunar no? ( momo: la pregunta del siglo es: dejara algún día midorikawa de ser un agujero negro que devora todo a su paso?/ leo-chan: come demasiado / lalala-chan mira quien habla si tu eres otro agujero negro -.-U/ leo-chan : pero no es mi culpa que me den pura delicia para comer/ lalala-chan :pero si hasta te comes papel higiénico, eso no es una delicia/ momo :ya no peleen después que interrumpen el fic -.-X/gringo chan: que continúe el fic/ momo: tu no te habías dormido? -.-U)

bueno vamos kaze-chan – decía i-chan jalando a su *linda* modelo

si – respondió kazemaru

Luego de que i-chan vistiera , maquillara ,y tiñera el cabello de kazemaru, ya habían pasado un par de horas , y listo kazemaru ya estaba listo para salir y no ser reconocido por nadie.

Ahora sale mi mejor creación en mucho tiempo la linda

Como que linda – grito kazemaru desde la habitación de la *estilista*

digo el lindo kazemaru – dijo dando paso a su *amiga*

De la habitación de i-chan salió una linda muchacha la cual tenía puesto un polo de color rosa , y un saco un tanto delgado de color morado , una minifalda negra con una correa de adorno, unos pantis blancos, y unas botas hasta la altura de las rodillas de color negro : tenía el cabellos suelto pero la *estilista*tiño el cabello de su amiga color negro, estaba levemente maquillada con sombras de color rosa, pintalabios también rosa pero casi no visible.

Kazemaru creo que así si podrías conquistar a ….

cállate nadie te pidió tu opinión – dijo kazemaru lanzándole el peine a la cara logrando su cometido

Kaze-chan cuando cogiste el peine- pregunto i-chan con una gotita

Olvidas que soy la persona más veloz de Japón – respondió kazemaru – además como midorikawa sufre el síndrome de estupidez aguda, siempre tengo a la mano con que golpearlo-explico kazemaru.

Oye no tenias que tirármelo a la cara – se quejo midorikawa – me duele mucho- dijo sobándose la parte lastimada por el peine que le había lanzado su amigo

mejor vámonos a buscar a esa mujer – decía kazemaru arrastrando a midorikawa ya que este estaba haciendo un puchero por que según el kazemaru debía de pedirle disculpas por haberle tirado el peine.

Midorikawa si dejas de hacer el ridículo te compro un helado si!- grito kazemaru

vamos no hay que perder tiempo – dijo mientras kazemaru con midorikawa intercambiaron puestos y ahora el arrastrado era kazemaru.

hasta luego , vuelvan para la cena – decía i-chan mientras agitaba su mano a manera de despedida

Luego de que caminaron horas viendo a la gente que iba y venia por la calle donde kazemaru había visto a la joven por primera y ultima vez, luego de que se aburrieron de caminar y buscar se fueron a un parque para poder descansar de su caminata.

que cansancio , no te apetece comprarme mi helado – dijo midorikawa sonriendo al recordar la promesa que le hiso su *amiga* en la mañana

si esta bien solo no te pidas el de diez pisos sino me quedo pobre- decía kazemaru mirando a midorikawa

Luego caminaron buscando la heladería más cercana cuando de repente aparecieron unos tipos altos y con cara de ( te llevare al motel mas cercano para -), mirando a los midorikawa y kazemaru de forma lujuriosa, con lo cual los dos se tensaron, luego el mas alto de ellos se acerco a los dos y pregunto :

qué tal si damos un paseo juntos todos?- dijo aparentemente el jefe

no gracias llevamos algo de prisa – dijo kazemaru tratando de irse con midorikawa pero le interrumpieron el paso un par de chicos

anda digan que si preciosas- dijo uno de los chicos

yo no soy mujer – grito midorikawa lanzando un golpe al sujeto , pero este lo esquivo y sujetó a ryuuji del brazo se acerco a él y le susurro al oído

pero eres muy lindo- dijo el sujeto haciendo estremecer a ryuuji y hacerlo quedar en shock

Mientras que otro tipo se acerco a kazemaru , le tapo la boca y le agarro fuertemente las manos, los maleantes comenzaron a reír , kazemaru y ryuuji esperaron lo peor cuando ya que la gente que pasaba por ahí miraban y aceleraban el paso para no tener problemas…cuando

PoV HIROTO

Junto con Endo íbamos conversando sobre como endo se sentía respecto a sus sentimientos por kazemaru y quedamos en:

1ro: que endo se declararía a kazemaru

2do: que yo me declararía a midorikawa

3ro: saldríamos a pasarla bien por la calle

Cuando íbamos a una heladería para comer un helado, vimos a unos tipos acorralando a midorikawa y a una chica que estaba junto a el decidimos acercarnos a ver que pasaba

Vi como la chica jalo a midorikawa tratando de escapar de aquellos sujetos , algo dentro de mi me hizo sentir una nueva sensación de ira hacia aquella joven ... Eran…*celos*, pero la sensación de celos paso a ser una de preocupación al ver como uno de esos sujetos agarro a ryuuji del brazo se acerco a el y le susurro algo al oído con lo cual midorikawa se quedo en un shock , luego me acerque lo mas rápido que pude jale al hombre que tenia a ryuuji y lo golpee con toda mi fuerza con lo cual logre que cayera al suelo herido, después endo también se unió a la pelea ,golpeando al hombre que tenia a la joven dejándolo inconsciente por el fuerte golpe, pero no era para menos era portero y sus brazos eran muy fuertes, y así poco a poco dejamos o todos lo tipos heridos o inconscientes por lo cual huyeron , me acerque a midorikawa y le pregunte

te encuentras bien midorikawa

gracias – dijo midorikawa abrazándome

Me sonroje por el acto que hizo ryuuji, pero correspondí gustoso al abrazo que me brindaba midorikawa,

FIN PoV HIROTO

PoV ENDO

Luego de que los maleantes se marcharan mire hacia la joven que acompañaba a midorikawa ella estaba con la cabeza gacha , me acerque para ayudarla pararse, le estire la mano par que se levantara, ella me miro, la verdad era muy hermosa y me recordaba a alguien no se a quien , ella se paro me brindo una encantadora sonrisa y me dijo

muchas gracias

Con lo cual me sonroje un poco ya que me recordó a cierta persona , yo le respondí

no hay de que – mirando hacia otro lado para que la joven no viera mi sonrojo, me sorprendí al ver a midorikawa abrazando a hiroto mientras este correspondía gustoso , pero me alegre por el .

FIN PoV ENDO

Luego kazemaru se acerco a midorikawa y a hiroto después de que los dos se dejaran de dar su *abrazo* para decirle al oído

Te gusto el largo abrazo que le diste ..- pregunto maliciosamente kazemaru

oye... (Sonrojo) – grito midorikawa a kazemaru

Bueno nos vamos ryyu-chan – dijo *la* peli azul agarrándose del brazo del nombrado

está bien ..Creo…- mirando raro a kazemaru por su comportamiento tan cariñoso?

Kazemaru pudo ver como hiroto la veía con odio, y entonces lo comprobó, hiroto estaba igual de enamorado que midorikawa de el , pero no se la dejaría fácil a hiroto por lo menos se divertiría un poco ¿no? , así que se propuso , había otra misión "dejar celoso a hiroto, antes de entregarle a su amigo",

*^-^ como me voy a divertir – pensó kazemaru planeando en cómo haría sufrir a hiroto

Hiroto, endo no quieren venir con nosotros vamos a comer un helado, quieren?- pregunto midorikawa

claro- respondían al unisonó endo y hiroto

bueno entonces vámonos – dijo sonriente midorikawa pensando en el helado que se iba ( devorar) comer

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Momo: buufff, que duro trabaje , pero me gusto escribir , y como me quedo

Lalala-chan: bien

Leo-chan : regular

Gringo-chan: zzzzz…. (ronquido) ….zzzz….wiskas….zzz

Momo: no se había despertado o.O

Leo-chan: prefirió dormirse, porque dice que igual no le iba a gustar la conti del fic

Momo: ya va ver cuando se despierte :, ahora un par de preguntas

Me quedo bien la conti?

Es chiquita?

Recibiré un review?

Quieren que endo y hiroto sepan el secreto de kazemaru o no?

Quieren que kazemaru encuentre a la responsable o después?

i-chan te gusto tu participación?

Bueno solo espero recibir x lo menos un review con eso soy feliz como lombriz, bueno vuelvo a agradecer a los que me dejaron review, me dio la motivación para escribir, sin más que decir chau ;D.


	3. Chapter 3

Momo: aquí la conti, esto perdonen por que el capitulo 3 era este pero cierta personita no supo como subir el capitulo y bueno , hasta el día de hoy que entre a ver por que no había ni un review entendí el por que, LILA-BAKA SI NO SABIAS COMO SUBIR EL CAPITULO ME DECIAS NO SEAS TAN ORGULLOSA

Lila: , SI , perdón momo , no volverá a pasar

Momo: en fin , inazuma eleven no nos pertenece hasta que a midorikawa le deje de gustar el helado entonces ese día nos pertenece ok

Lila : por fin al fic

La casi cita de kazemaru y midorikawa

Entonces se fueron a la heladería mas cercana, y cada uno pidió su orden el cual fue

Kazemaru- helado de fresa

Midorikawa- helado mixto de tres pisos

Hiroto- helado de vainilla

Endo- helado de chocolate

Así que como amigos se pusieron a conversar.

Y bien midorikawa quien es tu amiga – dijo un energico endo mirando a *la chica*

A ella pues es –dijo un nervioso midorikawa

Soy naoko kazemaru , es un placer- dijo kazemaru con una de sus mejores sonrisas

Kazemaru… eres un pariente de ichirouta kazemaru?- pregunto hiroto

Si soy su hermana-respondió naturalmente kazemaru comenzando a comer su helado

QUE?- gritaron endo y hiroto

Es que lo que pasa es que a mi hermano no le gusta hablar del tema nos queremos mucho asi que hablar de mi le recuerda que estoy lejos , no me sorprende que no sepan de mi- volvió a responder kazemaru con cara de *estoy mas fresca que el helado* ( momo: je se me ocurrió no esta mal verdad u.u/ lila: vaya … n.n U)

Y de donde vienes?- pregunto hiroto

Vengo de estar en un internado en Boston, al cual me dieron una beca

Y como kazemaru tenia que ir con sus padres , yo tuve que ir a recogerla y de paso vamos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad – intervino por primera vez midorikawa

Ustedes recién se conocen pero veo que se llevan muy bien, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida- comento endo

s..si, algo así –dijeron kazemaru y midorikawa

y bueno ya que yo ya me presente , les toca a ustedes- dijo kazemaru intentando cambiar de tema

o es cierto que despistado soy –dijo endo con una sonrisa

* y recién lo notas* pensaron todos los demás presentes al comentario de endo

Yo soy endo mamoru, un placer conocerte naoko-san- acto seguido sonrio como solo endo sabia hacerlo

Y yo soy hiroto kiyama , endo y yo somos amigos de tu hermano

Me alegro de conocer a los amigos de mi hermano- termino de comer su helado- pero como dijo ryuuji-chan tenemos planes , nos vamos ryuuji-chan- dijo kazemaru a midorikawa el cual estaba muy confundido por la forma como lo trataba su amigo

Si.. bueno entonces fue un placer haber conversado un momento con ustedes, adiós- dijo midorikawa que era prácticamente arrastrado por kazemaru, y como ya debieron de suponer hiroto se puso c-e-l-o-s-o

Adiós- dijeron endo y hiroto , el primero con una gotita en la nuca, el segundo con ganas de asesinar a la hermana de kazemaru por tener tanta confianza con el peli-verde

…===========================================…..

Oye por que hiciste eso –pregunto midorikawa soltándose del agarre de su amigo

Para ver algo – respondió kazemaru con una sonrisa gatuna- acabo de ver , que hiroto no piensa compartirte – susurro kazemaru

Que… que fue lo que dijiste

No nada , mejor continuemos con la búsqueda – dijo kazemaru caminando sin rumbo fijo – no piensas venir

Aaaaa ….. ya voy- dijo midorikawa corriendo hacia su amigo

Donde deberíamos de buscar – comento kazemaru

Que… QUE NO SABES A DONDE VAMOS- grito un colérico midorikawa

No, pero pensé que caminando un poco algo se me ocurriría pero… nada- contesto kazemaru acercándose a midorikawa y tranquilizarlo

Y de repente apareció un carro el cual tenia un cartel muy grande que decía: CIRCO DE LA IMAGINACION ; y de ese carro salían publicidad (lila: los papelitos esos, que dicen la hora y el lugar donde será un evento u.u)

No, puede ser , mira – dijo kazemaru cogiendo un papelito de publicidad (momo: perdón pero no sabemos cómo se llaman ;p)- es ella –señalando a una de las imágenes de personas que había en el papelito

Que… no me digas que es ella- se acerco midorikawa a ver a la mencionada en el papelito

Pues si lo es

Haber aqui dice que es en el festival que se celebra por el rio

Entonces vamos . que según esto comienza en una hora y media – dicho esto kazemaru y midorikawa se pusieron a caminar

…..-…..

Hiroto , me puedes decir como acabamos en esto – pregunto endo

La hermana de kazemaru trama algo lo se – dijo hiroto que estaba que ardia y no era literalmente

*Puede que sea mi imaginación pero , creo que hiroto se esta quemando* - pensó endo con una gotita en la cabeza viendo a su amigo *arder* de los celos aunque al haber estado observando a la *hermana de kazemaru* se había dado cuenta que eran prácticamente iguales- *seguro es porque son hermanos*

A donde están van? - pregunto endo

Quien sabe….

Vamos a seguirles- dijo hiroto arrastrando a endo para que le ayude a *observar* a naoko y midorikawa

…-…

Al comenzar a andar se pusieron a conversar sobre como encararían a la *bruja* que embrujo a kazemaru y llegaron a un acuerdo

Entonces después de la función los hacemos verdad? – pregunto midorikawa kazemaru que asintió con la cabeza – kazemaru hay algo que eh querido preguntarte, por que estuviste actuando raro en la heladería

Quería divertirme un poco , es todo

Divertirte?, con que?

Con los celos de hiroto- susurro

Con que?- volvió a preguntar midorikawa , que creyó oír decir algo as u amigo

Nada importante – respondió

Midorikawa se molesto e hizo un pequeño puchero porque kazemaru no quería contarle lo que había dicho, entonces decidió molestarle – y dime kazemaru que es la condición que i-chan te puso por ayudarte

En ese momento kazemaru se puso pálido y un aura negra lo cubría (lila: entro en un estado de depresión, porque i-chan lo traumo x3)- no quiero volver a casa

*vaya que le habrá pedido i-chan para traumarlo asi * - pensó midorikawa (lila: ven yo los dije x3) - vamos cuéntame, tengo curiosidad- insistió midorikawa

Y por si fuera un milagro llegaron a el festival – mira ya llegamos – dijo kazemaru

Ohh! Es verdad- dijo midorikawa distrayéndose de la pregunta que le había hecho a su amigo

*que bueno que midorikawa se distrajeran fácilmente sino estaría en un problema* pensó kazemaru

Kazemaru, puedo? Di que si - dijo midorikawa haciendo un puchero

Bu-bueno está bien , pero yo también quiero- dijo kazemaru viendo a su amigo pidiéndole permiso para comprar okonomiyaki – yo te espero aquí

Siiii ya vengo – dijo midorikawa para después correr hacia los puestos de okonomiyaki , al estar cerca de estos comenzó a olfatear para ver cual eran los mejores, hasta que encontró u olor delicioso y lo siguió ( momo: me recuerda al Fabio-chan/ Fabio-chan: achuuu , creo que me voy a enfermar)-disculpe podría darme una docena de okonomiyaki

Ola midorikawa, que gusto verte- dijo rika (lila: creo que así se escribe, y si alguien no sabe quién es, es la acosadora de ichinose x3)- y viniste solo a el festival? –pregunto rika

Aaahhh…. No vengo con kaz.. digo naoko- se corrigió midorikawa

Naoko? –pregunto rika – quien es?- volvió a preguntar

Aaa…. Bueno es ella – dijo midorikawa señalando a kazemaru

Me recuerda a alguien….- dijo rika con la mano en la mano en el mentón pensando

Es la hermana de kazemaru - dijo midorikawa

Es verdad es igual a el , solo se diferencia de el en el color del cabello y bueno el …pecho – mirando detalladamente a kazemaru que se puso nervioso por la mirada de rika sobre el

Y mis okonomiyaki – se quejo midorikawa sacando a kazemaru de la curiosa mirada de rika sobre el

Ooohhh es verdad, en un momento - dijo comenzando a preparar los okonomiyaki – por cierto midorikawa no será a caso tu n-o-v-i-a –dijo rika deletreando lo ultimo

No- no nada de eso – dijo midorikawa con un leve sonrojo por la repentina pregunta de rika

Anda dime la verdad , yo me quedare callada – dijo con un dedo en la boca en señal de silencio, y entregándole los okonomiyaki

Te digo que no es eso – grito midorikawa tan rojo como la nariz de Rodolfo el reno, y recibiendo la comida

Pues tus reacciones me dicen otra cosa – dijo rika con mirada picara – ya dime hasta donde han llegado – acercándose a midorikawa

Me pueden decir que está pasando – dijo kazemaru acercándose, que vino por el grito de midorikawa

Nada aquí no pasa nada - dijo midorikawa moviendo las manos frenéticamente – bueno nos vamos rika hasta otra – dijo midorikawa yéndose del lugar jalando de la mano a su *amiga*

Lo sabia son novios – dijo rika mirando a la *parejita * marcharse – kazemaru sabrá que midorikawa sale con su hermana – se dijo a si misma e voz alta …../…

Hiroto, seguro que rika solo exagero – dijo endo tratando de animar a su amigo que había entrado en un estado de depresión , aunque a el mismo no le había gustado saber que supuestamente midorikawa y naoko estaban saliendo y no sabia por que?

Pero , ella dijo que estaban saliendo – dijo hiroto desde el suelo donde estaba haciendo circulitos con el dedo y un aura oscura lo cubría

Hola, chicos que hacen aquí – pregunto goenji que acababa de llegar seguido de fubuki

Ehh… hola goenji , fubuki – saludo endo

Que le pasa a hiroto – pregunto fubuki

Bueno pues escucho que midorikawa esta saliendo con naoko – respondió endo

Naoko? , el nombre me suena, no es la hermana de kazemaru? – pregunto fubuki

Si , pero tu como lo sabes? – le respondió (?) Endo

Kazemaru me lo conto una vez – respondió fubuki con una sonrisa

Aahhh…. – fue lo único que dijo endo

No sabia que kazemaru tenia una hermana – comento goenji

Ojala no la tuviera – susurro hiroto que seguía con su ataque de depresión

Y como escucharon que midorikawa estaba saliendo con la hermana de kazemaru? – pregunto fubuki

Hiroto oyó a rika decir eso , y … por eso esta así – dijo endo mirando a su compañero

Los están siguiendo – pregunto goenji dijo goenji el cual tenía un balón en el pie a punto de ser pateado, y el balón… pues solo la reina marínela (lila: dedicado a el fic el gato ñyan ñyan) sabe de dónde lo saco el cosplay de goku (momo: no me resistí tuve que decirlo o mejor dicho escribirlo x3)

No bueno ..si , ejejeje –dijo endo rascándose la nuca, temiendo porque goenji le tirara el balón

Goenji-san, tranquilo – dijo fubuki tratando de calmar a su novio – y bueno si los estaban siguiendo, ya les perdieron la pista – dijo fubuki mirando a todos lados

Es verdad , oye hiro…- endo buscaba a hiroto que ya no estaba en su esquinita de la depresión

Vamos rápido , que les perdemos el rastro – dijo hiroto muy lejos de donde estaban sus amigos – vengan rápido

Como llego ahí tan rápido – pregunto goenji con una gotita en la cabeza como de sus demás compañeros a parte de hiroto claro

Bueno entonces vamos – dijo fubuki caminando donde estaba hiroto que apareció ahí como por arte de magia

…-…

Oye midorikawa , si sigues comiendo así te vas a atorar – dijo kazemaru mirando como midorikawa mmm… como decirlo tragaba(?)

No , te preocupes kazemaru eso no , hump – y así midorikawa se atoro tal y como kazemaru había predicho

Ya tranquilízate y se te pasara – dijo kazemaru que se había acercado para darle golpecitos en la espalda para que su amigo se desatorara , y así después de un par de minutos midorikawa pudo desatorarse – te encuentras mejor dijo kazemaru acercándose al rostro de midorikawa con preocupación

Si , ya estoy mejor , gracias – respondió midorikawa, y nuevamente se puso a tragar

*Nunca aprende verdad* - se dijo kazemaru mentalmente con una gotita en la cabeza así que se resigno, y se puso a comer su okonomiyaki, asi después de un rato kazemaru termino de comer y midorikawa de tragar, vieron que aun faltaba para el espectáculo donde verían a la que maldijo a kazemaru, así que se pusieron a dar unas vueltas por el festival ….

… -CON LOS CHISMOSOS-…

Se besaron - dijo fubuki

Hiroto , te encuentras bien? – pregunto goenji

…..- no respondió, solo volvió a su estado depresivo

Y si no vimos bien – dijo endo , el cual a ver visto es *beso* le había molestado y causado dolor ?, aunque no sabia nuevamente el por que

Puede ser , quizá … - dijo fubuki

Vamos hiroto no te pongas así – dijo endo , pero receptor no capto el mensaje y seguía con depresión

Mejor cerciorémonos bien , antes de sacar con conclusiones – dijo goenji mirando como la *parejita * se iba

Y así se pusieron a andar los tres chicos y hiroto … bueno era arrastrado por goenji

…..-CON LA *PAREJITA*-….

Mira peces dorados – dijo kazemaru – crees poder atraparlos – desafío kazemaru

Claro que si – dijo midorikawa decidido a ganar – señor deme una oportunidad- así le dio unas monedas al señor, y este a su vez le dio una red para que intentara atrapar a los peces- muy bien a comenzar – así con mucha delicadeza saco unos cinco peces y la red se rompió – ves yo te dije que podía

No se tu … esto me huele a hiroto , el te enseño verdad? – pregunto kazemaru a lo cual midorikawa se sonrojo violentamente y contraataco

Si, como lo supiste intuición femenina – dijo midorikawa con matándose de la risa

Oye – reprocho kazemaru con un sonrojo, después que kazemaru le diera un *golpecito* a midorikawa el señor del puesto les dio los peces y se fueron por que ya casi era hora de la función y tenían que ir por los boletos

…-CON LOS CHISMOSOS-…

Por que se sonrojaron? – Pregunto endo – solo escuche algo de que hiroto le enseño algo a midorikawa, y luego midorikawa molesto a naoko y ella le golpeo

A donde van ahora? – pregunto dijo fubuki mirando que la *parejita* nuevamente se movía

Quien sabe – dijo goenji – oye no creas que te voy a seguir arrastrando

…- en ese momento hiroto se levanto y volvió a su estado normal - *quizá si tenga oportunidad con mido* - pensó – bueno que estamos esperando vamos a seguir siguiéndoles – dicho eso hiroto se puso a andar

A que se debe el cambio de humor tan repentino - pregunto endo ( momo; que preguntones no? X3)

Es gracias a ti endo , eso y a tu oído de perro – respondió fubuki

Oye yo no soy perro , solo tengo buen oído es todo – aclaro endo a fubuki

Vamos de una vez quieren – dijo goenji caminando por donde se había ido hiroto

Espera … - dijeron al coro endo y fubuki , tratando de alcanzara goenji

Momo: perdonen a haber subido el primer capi en vez del que era , lila discúlpate

Lila: perdonen subi el equivocado y bueno jejeje tuvimos que hacer de nuevo el capitulo , ya que apenas terminamos y subimos un fic lo borramos , dejen reviews si? : se los pido

Momo: que bueno que vi porque no teníamos reviews , sino no hubiéramos estado con el error mucho tiempo u.u , en fin las preguntas

Les gusto la conti?

Nos perdonaran por el equivoco?

El fic esta corto?

Quieren saber como fubuki y goenji se hicieron novios?

Quieren que fubuki sepa lo del kazemaru? Y si , si quieren como?

Dejaran al menos un review para subir mi creatividad?

Lila y momo: hasta la conti ;3 (mezclamos nuestras caritas de despedida la ;D y x3 que tal eh?)


	4. el secuestro Oo

Lila: se la conti que rápido, pero que mas da en fin espero que les guste

Momo: yo igual, y agradecemos a

YAMAMOTO MINAMI , te queremos mucho eres la quemas nos a apoyado en nuestros fics por eso si quieres que te agramos un fic dino con confianza OK

lila: nos dejo un review para llorar de la alegría wiiwiwiwiwwi

momo: estas llorando o imitando a un chanchito bebe?,

Lila: los dos , x3

Momo: por cierto y i-chan sama no la hemos visto dejar un review no nos quiere

Lila: ya dejara review momo , y en este capitulo i-chan sama torturara a midorikawa y kazemaru jejeje, al fic

El secuestro? O.o

Aquí tiene su boleto – dijo una joven entregándole los boletos a midorikawa- quiere un paquete de palomitas joven

Mmmmm… deme el paquete familiar con palomitas y gaseosa – dijo midorikawa con un brillo en los ojos

está bien esperen un momento – dijo la joven preparando el ´pedido

Apresúrate midorikawa el espectáculo ya va a comenzar – dijo kazemaru un poco molesto

Si si ya voy – dijo midorikawa cargando la merienda (?)

Te vas a comer todo eso – pregunto kazemaru con una gotita al ver todo lo que iba comer o tragar su amigo – solo intenta no volver a atorarte al comer si

Claro vamos

Acto seguido entraron a ver el espectáculo …

Goenji apurate – dijo hiroto al ver como naoko y midorikawa entraban al espectáculo

Si – dijo goenji que estaba pagando los boletos – ya se compraron lo que querían

SSII – dijeron endo y fubuki con un paquete de palomitas individual para cada uno

Bueno entremos – dijo hiroto que iba a la cabeza de los espías (?)

Al entrar era como cualquier circo la carpa, las risas , un hombre parado de manos haciendo malabares con los pies , etc. Todo lo normal que hay en un circo ( lila: yo vi al hombre haciendo malabares con los pies fue asombroso *o*)

Se ubicaron en buenos lugares como al centro del espectáculo en los que podían ver bien a la *pareja* y al mismo tiempo disfrutar del espectáculo, de repente las luces se apagaron y al prenderlas apareció i-chan (?)

Buenas tardes a todo el público, ahora les presentare el mejor espectáculo que se puedan imaginar , y como el lema de este circo todo es posible con imaginación

(Momo: ese es el lema de inca cola la primera que le hizo la competencia a la poderosa coca cola n.n), ahora que comience el espectáculo dijo con una mano mostrando a los actores

Que esta haciendo i-chan aquí – pregunto midorikawa con la boca abierta de la impresión

La verdad ni yo lo se – respondió kazemaru – pero si trabaja aquí nos será mas fácil ir donde esa mujer (lila: refiriéndose a la que lo embrujo u.u)

Tienes razón amm…- dijo midorikawa metiéndose un gran bocado de palomitas de maíz , a lo cual kazemaru lo miro como bicho raro – quieres un poco – ofreció midorikawa

Gracias – dijo kazemaru cogiendo la gaseosa – pero que …- dijo kazemaru al ver dos pajillas metidas en la gaseosa y una nota que decía * hacen una linda pareja*

Que pasa – pregunto midorikawa

Mira esto – dijo kazemaru con una venita palpitándole en la frente – esa chica creyó que tu y yo somos ..

Otra vez no ..- se quejo midorikawa – primero rika y ahora esa chica

Que rika … que? –pregunto kazemaru

Ella también pensó lo mismo – dijo midorikawa con cara preocupación ( lila: ósea como la cara del padre de goenji , siempre molesto así le van a salir muchas arrugas x3)

Que se le va a hacer – dijo kazemaru toman do un poco de gaseosa (momo: estaban tomando inca cola, que rico n.n) – mmm… esta gaseosa esta rica , me la puedo terminar – ( momo: ven inca cola es muy rica hasta kazemaru lo dice ;3/ lila: aprovechando para hacer propaganda x3, esta permitido?) pregunto kazemaru

Déjame solo un poco , estas palomitas me hacen dar sed – dijo midorikawa

Esta bien – dijo kazemaru dándole un gran sorbo a la gaseosa

Después de eso el espectáculo siguió normal , claro que solo normal como u circo lo puede hacer

Y ahora con ustedes la gitana mas famosa de todas , la señorita minako - grito i-chan haciéndose a un lado para que la nombrada pasara

Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh – grito de la gente emocionada

Hola todos yo me encargare de sorprenderlos con mis sorprendentes trucos de magia gitana

Así que primero comenzare transformando este montón de madera en un carrito de madera - así dio un par de aplausos y un apareció un poco de humo que al dispersarse se vio que efectivamente había madera en ese lugar

Después de su espectáculo ( que era el ultimo) i-chan dio el agradecimiento junto con el elenco del circo y así termino la funcion

Vamos por i-chan – dijo kazemaru seguido de midorikawa – i-chan por aquí – grito kazemaru acercándose a ella

Ehh… hola kazemaru, midorikawa que hacen aquí no tenían que buscar a la hechicera esa? – pregunto

Si y ya la encontramos la que hizo el ultimo acto en aquí es la que me hizo esto – dijo mirando seriamente kazemaru – así que como tu trabajas aquí debes de saber donde está no?

Si , te puedo llevar con ella , síganme – dijo caminando hacia el camerino de minako

Por cierto i-chan desde cuando trabajas aquí? – pregunto midorikawa mirando a i-chan

Yo , desde que el circo esta aquí el presentador , se puso mal así que necesitaban que alguien ocupara su lugar y buscaba un trabajo de medio tiempo – explico – miren es ahí , le diré que los atienda esperen aquí un momento – así se entro al camerino de minako y después de un par de minutos les indico que también podían entrar

Así que me rastrearon tan rápido, estoy impresionada – dijo minako con una sonrisa –dime como estas en tu nuevo cuerpo kazemaru ichirouta

Oigan , donde esta fubuki – pregunto goenji

Apenas midorikawa y naoko se iban con la presentadora se fue corriendo y después hiroto le siguió – explico endo a goenji

Entonces que hacemos aquí – así goenji y endo se fueron a buscas a los *desaparecidos*

Después de estar buscando un rato por el festival vieron caminando a hiroto y buscando algo con la vista

Oye hiroto por aquí - grito endo para que el nombrado pudiera verlo a el y a goenji

Así hiroto los vio y se dirigió a donde estaban ellos – que bueno verlos chicos – dijo apoyándose en sus rodillas recuperando el aire por haber corrido

Donde esta fubuki – pregunto nuevamente goenji buscándolo con la mirada

No lo se hay tanta gente que de un momento a otro le perdí el rastro – y al parase correctamente, sudo en frio al ver a goenji con aura oscura y un balón a punto de ser pateado – espera goenji , no …- demasiado tarde goenji ya le había dado un balonazo a la cara y por consiguiente este se desmayado

No crees que te pasaste un poco goenji – dijo endo viendo la aterradora escena

Como no encuentre a fubuki pronto hare más que darle un simple balonazo – dijo goenji que comenzó a moverse para encontrar a su querido uke y así endo no pudo hacer nada más que seguirlo arrastrando a un inconsciente hiroto con la marca del balón en la cara

Como que no puedes , volverme hombre o.o – grito kazemaru al oír una muy mala noticia

Lo siento pero la verdad no pensé que funcionaria , pero al parecer si y no se por que - dijo minako con una mano en la nuca

Y ahora que haremos kazemaru – pregunto midorikawa

Creo que kazemaru tendrá que quedarse así por algún tiempo- i-chan sonrió de forma gatuna - y dime midorikawa ya acepto verdad, para hacer el traje

Si ya acepto – dijo kazemaru que volvía a su estado de depresión

Que yo que! – reclamo midorikawa – nunca dije nada, además de que hablan? – pregunto midorikawa el cual ya tenia un mal presentimiento por la sonrisa de i-chan * cuando ella sonríe así eso quiere decir que…., un traje eso quiere decir que…*- no pienso hacer eso

Midorikawa, tu vas a hacerlo – dijo kazemaru con voz profunda y un aura escalofriante

P-pero po-por que lo haría – tartamudeo con temor

Porque si no lo haces te … – dijo kazemaru con los cabellos como si de medusa (?) se tratase y aun con la voz y el aura terroríficas

Lo hare , pero déjame vivir –decía midorikawa llorando de terror y arrastrándose en el suelo

Que bien eso me alegra – dijo i-chan con brinquitos por todo el camerino de minako – ya tengo dos modelos SI – grito con euforia

Bueno por lo menos no estaré solo en esto –se dijo kazemaru ya más calmado – prepárate mido mañana tendremos un *trabajo* que hacer muy vergonzoso

QUE pero porque yo – dijo midorikawa – me niego a hacerlo

Pero ya lo tengo grabado – dijo i-chan mostrando una grabadora en la mano y reproduciendo lo dicho

Siempre tan preparada – comento kazemaru con una gotita en la cabeza – y esta vez de que nos vas a disfrazar – dijo mirando a i-chan

Bueno será un secreto , esperen hasta mañana que ya tendré listos lo trajes – respondió con una sonrisa gatuna

Ya me dio miedo – dijeron kazemaru y midorikawa al unisonó - ayuda – dijeron ambos mirando a minako

yo también quiero ayudar tengo unos trajes que les pueden quedar – dijo la gitana con los ojos brillando (?) de emoción ; y así las dos fujoshi se pusieron a planear la sesión fotográfica que harían

Esto no puede ir de mal en peor – volvieron a decir los dos ukes presentes en el camerino

Bueno entonces creo que yo me voy despejar un rato afuera – dijo el peli verde saliendo del camerino de minako

Yo te acompaño – dijo kazemaru siguiendo a midorikawa

Al salir , abrieron la puerta del remolque era el *camerino* de minako , y…

Kazemaru , cuando pensabas que me ibas a contar

Pero que…– dijo el mencionado y se quedo hecho de piedra al ver que fubuki se encontraba echado al costado de la puerta con un vaso en la mano y seguramente se había enterado de todo

Fubuki? , pero que haces aquí , te enteraste de todo?– pregunto midorikawa tan sorprendido como su amiga (?) naoko (?) ( Momo: mucho signo de interrogación no? X3)

No que va solo me entere que uno de mis amigo es una mujer – grito sarcásticamente fubuki un poco molesto ya que sus amigos no le habían dicho de su problema, para que él les ayudara

No te enfades fubuki como sabíamos que ibas a tener una cita con goenji , no queríamos que la cancelaras por este problema – dijo un nervioso kazemaru – además si lo hacías goenji podría enviarnos al hospital – aunque lo ultimo lo dijo en susurro

PERO QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ, POR QUE EL GRITO – dijo i-chan molesta ya que habían arruinado su ambiente yaoista con los gritos

Fue el – dijeron midorikawa y kazemaru señalando al *culpable*

Entonces TU VEN, tendremos una pequeña charla–GRITO i-chan, luego de dos minutos por fin el *acusado* y la *juez* aparecieron i-chan con una sonrisa y fubuki con cara de traumado – ahora ya tengo al tercer modelo – dijo muy feliz i-chan levantando la mano de fubuki - ahora todos a mi casa , que tienen que descansar bien para mañana

Espera… i-chan primero debo de hacer una llamada a goenji-kun – dijo fubuki mirando a i-chan con cara de gato con botas de sherk

* ahora que recuerdo el y su grupito estaban espiando a midorikawa y kazemaru , entonces si hago que ellos vengan jejeje* - pensó i-chan con malicia – bueno esta bien pero que sea rápida

Gracias – dijo fubuki con una sonrisa y marco el número de su querido goku (?) - hola goenji-kun , quería decirle que – pero de una manazo i-chan le había quitado el celular

Escucha bien goenji , tengo secuestrados a todos tus amigos ukes incluyendo a tu lindo shirou, así que si quieres recuperarlo coopera, mañana te llamare y te daré instrucciones, así que hasta mañana go-en-ji –kun – así corto la llamada con una sonrisa triunfal

Pero por que hiciste eso – dijo un alarmado fubuki

Kazemaru, shirou acérquense – dijo i-chan haciendo movimientos con las manos para que los mencionados se acercasen, ellos simplemente se acercaron y entonces comenzó la explicación del plan de i-chan – escuchen chicos , tengo un plan para que hiroto y midorikawa se declaren así que si cooperan, no solo me harían un gran favor ami sino a mido-chan también , vale

Bueno, está bien, pero solo por midorikawa - dijeron shirou y kazemaru

SSSSSIIIIIIII – grito emocionada i-chan

Que les dijo – pregunto el peli verde

Nada importante – dijeron los dos nuevamente

Bueno vámonos a dormir – dijo la *secuestradora* caminando a paso lento pero con seguridad y el grupo de ukes no hizo mas que seguirla al estar saliendo de la feria …- o es verdad pueden rastrear esta cosa – dijo i-chan mirando el móvil de fubuki para después romperlo contra el suelo

Oye, me costo mucho trabajo conseguir ese celular – reclamo uno de los secuestrados (?)

No te preocupes con las ganancias de las fotos te comprare uno igual o mejor – dijo i-chan con una sonrisa

Esta bien – dijo fubuki

Lila : yeah, ahora si terminamos la conti , espero que les haya gustado y como momo esta internada en el hospital y apenas pudimos terminar el fic , ya que una enfermera me voto de donde está el cuarto de momo , ella no estará en esta despedida , pueden creer que no me dejan entrar a la habitación de momo por no ser mayos de 18? , ESSALUD está loco, pero que se le va a hacer entonces hare las preguntas:

¿ Que trajes quieren que se pongan los ukes?

¿Quieren que i-chan también *secuestre* a kido y a suzuno?

¿Leíste la conti i-chan? ¿ y si leíste te gusto tu participación?

¿Nanami quieres aparecer en el fic? Tu recompensa por ser la mayor seguidora de nuestros fics

¿Esta corta la conti?

¿ nos dejaran reviews? ( ósea más de uno x3)

Hasta la conti del fic chau x3


	5. el plan parte 1

Hola , saludos a mis (pocos) lectores que seguro se preguntaran por que demore tanto en el fic bueno pues explicare brevemente eso…. Pero al final del fic, espero les guste la conti así que disfruten el leerlo (u ódienlo y no me dejen review)

Disclaimer: inazuma eleven no me pertenece, el día que lila consiga la foto del director de level 5 cinco sacándole los cuernos a su esposa , lo extorsionaremos para que inazuma eleven nos pertenezca , pero hasta eso no es nuestro sino de los inútiles de esos -.-*

Y ahora al fic ….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Así todos los ukes se pusieron en marcha a la casa de i-chan para poner en marcha el plan de esta (i-chan) , luego de caminar un par de minutos tomaron un autobús el cual los llevo a la casa de la secuestradora …

Al fin llegamos.. ya extrañaba mi casa – dijo i-chan lanzándose a e sofá – pero … no hay tiempo debo de preparar los trajes, dar el llamado a los semes, Kazemaru ven debo de quitarte el tinte del cabello … hay mucho que hacer - y así se llevo a Kazemaru bajo la sorprendida mirada de casi todos ( a excepción de Midorikawa y Fubuki) así después de que i-chan se llevara a Kazemaru los demás buscaban respuestas así que de manera asesina miraron a Midorikawa y a Fubuki

De que no estamos enterados – pregunto Suzuno (?) con mas fría de lo normal lo que asusto a Midorikawa

Bu-bueno jejeje – se rasca la nuca – Fubuki les explicara – se esconde detrás de Fubuki

Cobarde - le susurra - bueno verán la verdad es que …- así Fubuki les explico lo sucedido

Entiendo… bueno ya me explicaron todo así que puedes salir de ahí Midorikawa - dijo suzuno mirando como el nombrado aun se encontraba detrás de Fubuki

No aquí estoy cómodo mejor me duermo - así se acomodo en la espalda de Fubuki al estilo de un gato

No soy una cama para que duermas en mi espalda – dijo Fubuki molesto y así empujo a Midorikawa de su espalda

Y yo que pensé que eras paciente – comento Suzuno

Con Midorikawa cerca nadie puede ser paciente – respondió Fubuki mirando a el peli verde haciendo berrinche en el suelo, a lo cual a todos los presentes les salio una gotita al estilo anime

Oigan chicos – pregunto Tachimukai (?) – me pueden decir como termine en esto? – pregunto

Yo te explico – se ofreció Fubuki – nosotros… – señalando a todos los presentes menos a Suzuno– te encontramos en el autobús nos saludaste y a i-chan le pareciste un excelente modelo así que te amenazo con un tenedor y tu terminaste aceptando ser un modelo al igual que nosotros – termino de explicar

y el?... – pregunto nuevamente Tachimukai señalando a Suzuno

Lo encontramos en la puerta y i-chan lo soborno con helado – intervino midorikawa -Por cierto Suzuno que hacías en la puerta?

Ohh… es verdad, cierto, venia a MATARTE – dijo lanzándose contra midorikawa para comenzar el asesinato (?)

cálmate Suzuno, … aquí tienes – dijo i-chan bajando por la escaleras junto con un Kazemaru todo sonrojado, así i-chan lanzo un pote lleno de helado a Suzuno, y este como si de un can se tratase salto y atrapo el pote de helado con la boca como si fuera una pelota después comenzó a devorarlo - buen chico Suzuno, buen chico … - dijo i-chan mientras acariciaba la cabellera de este como si fuera un can de verdad , y no hace falta decir que el grupito de ukes (sin contar al can… digo Suzuno) tenían una gotita resbalando por sus cabezas , bueno chicos .. es hora de la llamada a los semes! – dijo feliz con brillos a su alrededor, así cogió su celular del bolsillo de jean y marco el numero de la casa de Goenji - muy bien estoy llamando a la casa del cabeza de goku… Fubuki quiero que suenes desesperado da tu mejor actuación

y tu como tienes el numero de la casa de Goenji - pregunto este mirando mal a su secuestradora

Soy fujoshi que esperabas – dijo golpeando a Fubuki en la espalda haciéndolo caer

Quién es?- Pregunto un asustado Goenji al haber escuchado un golpe

Go-Goenji-kun… -dijo Fubuki con una vos muy débil, para así después desmayarse supuestamente

FUBUKI! – gritó desesperado goenji

Así i-chan se puso en acción para hacer desesperar mas al pelo pincho, puso una voz gruesa y comenzó a hablar – ahora sabes lo que le puedo hacer a tu lindo uke si no haces lo que yo te diga? – Todos alrededor reían por esa voz que ponía la secuestradora – es muy lindo tu uke sabes – lamio una marínela (?) haciendo mucho ruido – sabe muy bien – dijo refiriéndose a la marínela pero…

NO TE TOQUES A FUBUKI – goenji no entendió bien (-.-U)

Te doy hasta mañana a las nueve para que vengas a la dirección que te daré en media hora, si no esta ahí puntual con tus amigos semes ten por seguro que venderé a tu uke al mejor violador y/o pedofilo con mas dinero, y no solo a el sino a los demás ukes que tengo en mi poder – así colgó la llamada y volvió a destruir el aparato (el celular) para que no rastrearan la llamada – ja que tal ehh!

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA – reían todos lo ukes (excepto Suzuno que seguía comiendo su helado tranquilamente en el suelo) sin parar, hasta Fubuki había despertado de su desmayo y se mataba de la risa en el suelo

Esa voz es única JAJAJAJAJAJA – dijo Midorikawa

Ya basta – ordeno i-chan – se callan o los castro a todos – dijo apuntando a todos con un tenedor así todos se callaron instantáneamente - muy bien así me gusta, buenos chicos- decía acariciándole la cabeza a todos como si fueran sus mascotas

NO SOMOS PERROS – gritaron enfadados

Vale, vale- retrocediendo- que poco sentido del humor tienen mis queridos ukes

"tin tin tin tin "– sonó el timbre

A debe de ser la maquilladora – dijo i-chan corriendo a abrir la puerta

Vamos a ver – dijo Kazemaru siguiendo a paso lento a su vecina/secuestradora, y a su vez este fue seguido por todos los demás ukes incluyendo a Suzuno

(Abre la puerta) ya estas aquí te estaba esperan….- se detuvo de hablar al ver que no era la maquilladora- quien eres?

Buenas noches me llamo Yuuto Kido – se presento – quería preguntarle si…

Hola Kido – dijo kazemaru que olvido que ahora era mujer

Hola… tú eres? – pregunto Kido, extrañado, esa chica era Kazemaru? , No todos los días veías a uno de tus amigos de travestí o si? - Kazemaru eres... – pregunto dudoso

Entonces parecieron el resto de ukes

Si soy…yo kido – dijo un poco apenado- y no soy travestí – dijo mirando la rara manera en la que su amigo le miraba

Pero que te paso?- pregunto Kido un poco cohibido Kazemaru le había leído la mente (?)

Es una larga historia – le respondido midorikawa

A que venias Kido? – pregunto Kazemaru

Venia a regresarte tus apuntes gracias por prestármelos- dijo extendiéndole el cuaderno de apuntes

Pues si… gracias por traerlo – dijo agarrando el objeto

No hay que….- cae al suelo desmayado

I-CHAN – gritaron todos al ver como ella había noqueado de un sartenazo (?) al pobre estratega

Ya tengo otro- dijo feliz la secuestradora

A todos les salió una gotita en la cabeza por los actos de la chica

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Que vamos a hacer chicos – se preguntaba un furioso Goenji – todo esto es tu culpa si no hubieras dejado solo a Fubuki esto no hubiera pasado – decía mientras le tiraba balonazos a Hiroto y este solo se hizo *bolita* en el suelo para soportar los balonazos de su amigo

Go-Goenji cálmate por favor – dijo Endo tratando de salvar a Hiroto de una muerte segura (?)

Como quieres que me calme, si se llevaron a Fubuki unos pervertidos que lo golpearon – dijo mientras pequeñas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas

En ese momento llamaron a Hiroto al celular – hola…

QUE LE PASO A SUZUNO – grito Nagumo furioso con lo que dejo medio sordo a hiroto que aun se encontraba en *bolita* en el suelo

Na-Nagumo? – dijo el peli rojo confundido, por que nagumo le preguntaba por suzuno

No que va soy tu prometida europea… pues claro que soy yo idiota – dijo enojado, aunque esta vez no grito

Pero Nagumo porque me llamas para preguntarme por Suzuno? – pregunto curioso

Me llamo un secuestrador con voz rara diciendo que tenia Suzuno, luego me paso con el y este me dijo imbécil, después escuche un golpe (otro sartenazo) y Suzuno me dijo que fuera a rescatarlo, y el secuestrador dijo que para mas información te llamara….- termino de explicar – ya dime lo que sabes o te hare sufrir (se saca conejos en los nudillos al estilo gánster)

No... Nagumo yo no se nada… mira mejor te paso con Goenji que el si hablo con el secuestrador… - así le da su celular a Goenji y los dos se ponen a hablar…aunque por alguna razón comenzaron reírse macabramente y un aura obscura los cubría , y así el siguiente en quedar sordo fue Endo al ser llamado por Fudo

POR QUE COÑO SECUESTRARON A KIDO – gritaba fudo – RESPONDE CABEZA DE BALON

Fudo cómo quieres que yo sepa eso – respondió muy nervioso Endo, ya que si no tranquilizaba a Fudo este era capaz de destrozar su casa con sus "amigos" – además como sabes que secuestraron a Kido?

En la tarde Kido se fue a casa del afeminado de tu novio y…

Kazemaru no es mi novio! - dijo con un gran sonrojo – todavía no – corrigió

Vaya que eres lento – comento Fudo burlonamente – pero el caso es que Kido fue a devolverle unos apuntes al hermafrodita ese y cuando le llame para decirle por que se demoraba tanto una persona de rara voz me dijo que lo había secuestrado

Y así Endo sin pensarlo dos veces respondió – para mayor información del secuestro comuníquese con Goenji el le explicara los detalles dados por el secuestrador

Yo no tengo su número – dijo el de la mohicana

Para saber su número marque uno, para que le pase al teléfono marque dos – dijo Endo como si de un operador telefónico se tratase

Y aunque Fudo marco el uno, Endo le paso con Goenji, así Goenji estuvo conversando con Nagumo y Fudo hasta que hubo una tercera llamada (esta fue al celular de Goenji) donde la secuestradora dijo que todos debían ir a un local llamado "la oveja esponjosa", bajo la amenaza de vender a todos los ukes a muy buen precio al mejor pedófilo y/o violador con más dinero dispuesto a pagar, así los semes se pusieron de acuerdo para encontrarse en aquel lugar, cuando Goenji estaba listo, endo termino de curar las heridas de Hiroto por los balonazos de Goenji, y Hiroto pudo pararse , se pusieron en marcha… mejor dicho iban pero cuando Endo abrió la puerta pareció Tsunami pidiendo respuestas mientras zarandeaba a Endo…

Donde esta Tachi – decía desesperado – dime donde esta – comienza a golpear a la victima (?) de su desesperación contra la pared

Tsunami cálmate nosotros sabemos donde esta…- así fue como Tsunami cambio de víctima, y esa fue Hiroto

Sabemos dónde está Tachimukai, Tsunami, pero si no te calmas no te lo diremos – intento hablar Goenji – así Tsunami intento acercarse a Goenji pero este le…. - hazme eso y te mando al hospital a balonazos – amenazo, con lo cual Tsunami tomo la sabia decisión de no acercarse por su bienestar recordando como quedo Someoka al no alejarse fubuki después de que Goenji le amenazara

Después de un rato en el que las victimas (endo y hiroto) despertaran después de haber sido apuñalados con la pared por un preocupado Tsunami buscando respuestas, los cuatro se fueron al punto de reunión con los dos semes restantes…. Para planear el rescate los ukes y su venganza hacia el secuestrador de voz rara…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al fin termine de escribir, bueno nuevamente quiero pedir perdón por el retraso pero…. Bueno es una larga y graciosa historia el por que no publique antes, solo les diré que me acusaron de contrabandista x3, bueno ahora las preguntas:

Les gusto la conti?

Esta corta la conti?

i-chan sufrirá la furia de los semes así como los balonazos de goenji?

Endo y hiroto al fin se declararan?

Les gusto el nombre del local donde i-chan dijo que fueron los semes? X3

Pondré a conti pronto?

Todo eso y más en la conti del fic - hasta la continuación lectores

p.s: ran-sama si estas leendo esto vas a hacer una pequeña aparición en el fic, pero si no lo deseas me avisas, OK, y pregúntele a ryuusei san si quiere aparecer , chau n.n


	6. El plan parte 2  plan de los semes

El plan de los semes

Muy bien entonces, cual es el plan? - pregunto goenji mirando a todos los semes que se encontraban en snack comiendo hamburguesas

Pues yo creo que deberíamos ir a ver ese local , donde nos cito el secuestrador –dijo fudo – a lo mejor están ahí

Tiene razón deberíamos ir de una buena vez – apoyo nagumo

Bueno entonces vamos – dijo endo levantándose de su lugar

De repente sonó el celular de goenji …

si? – dijo contestando

ni se les ocurra venir antes de lo que acordamos, o los ukes sufrirán las consecuencias – dijo la secuestradora con voz amenazadora – los tengo vigilados así que no hagan nada a menos que yo se los diga – dijo con voz altanera – además los ukes no se encuentran en el local que les dije los tengo en otro lugar – así la secuestradora corto la llamada

Bueno pues ya no podemos ir a ver el local dice que no están ahí – dijo goenji frustrado – nos tienen vigilados , desde ahora hay que ser cautelosos

Pues entonces, rastreare la llamada que acabas de tener – dijo fudo sacando una computadora y un USB con internet inalámbrico , así se puso a buscar la señal…pero – nada parece como si hubiera destruido el celular apenas te colgó – dijo molesto

Entonces que hacemos? – pregunto esta vez hiroto

Pues …mmm- dijo tsunami poniendo su mano en su mentón para hacer ver que estaba pensando – no se me ocurre nada – dijo chancándose la cabeza en la mesa y con un aura depresiva cubriéndolo

Y si preguntamos a las familias de los chicos? – dijo endo – deben de saber algo a donde fueron y poder tener mas pistas

Así todos lo miraron con los ojos abiertos al máximo

Endo te encuentras bien? – se atrevió a preguntar tsunami

Pues si – respondió – por que no iba a estarlo?

Bueno pues…- entonces todos se miraron entre si – mejor olvídalo

Así todos se pusieron en marcha del plan del capitán y preguntaron a las familias de los secuestrados donde las respuestas fueron las siguientes

Se esta quedando con un amigo – dijeron los padres de midorikawa y también atsuya dijo lo mismo de fubuki

Que no esta en la casa? – dijeron los padres de tachimukay y los de kazemaru

Y suzuno pues el vive en un departamento con midorikawa, hiroto y nagumo y el ultimo en verlo fue nagumo, después conto que suzuno dijo que iba a matar a midorikawa por comerse su pote de helado de vainilla

Pues bien entonces, alguien sabe donde estaba midorikawa? – pregunto goenji a lo que todos miraron a hiroto

Pues, el estaba con naoko - respondió hiroto

Entonces también habrán secuestrado a naoko?- pregunto endo – y que tal si vamos a la casa de kazemaru ella debe de saber algo o quizá también la secuestraron, habría que averiguarlo

Entonces todos volvieron a ver a endo con los ojos como platos desde cuando endo era tan suspicaz (?)

Por que me miran así? – volvió a preguntar endo

Endo desde cuando tu tienes aires de detective? – pregunto tsunami

Es que veo el detective conan con mis primos - respondió endo mientras sonreía

A lo que a todos los presentes les salió una gota muy grande en la cabeza

Pues entonces vamos de una vez – dijo goenji , que caminaba hacia la casa de kazemaru

Si – respondieron todos mientras seguían al peli pincho

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pero que molestos –dijo kazemaru mientras entraba a su casa a llevar azúcar a la casa de i-chan para terminar de preparar un te antes de dormir - veamos aquí esta – dijo mientras sacaba una bolsa con azúcar de un estante en su cocina , así se disponía a volver a la casa de i-chan , pero comenzó a oír pasos por lo que se escondió detrás de un poste de luz … y se puso alerta

En serio crees que haya alguien? – Pregunto Hiroto

Mejor le preguntamos a los vecinos deben de saber algo o por lo menos haber visto algo - sugirió Fudo

Si eso es buena idea – apoyo Nagumo

O NO! – pensó alarmado kazemaru – nos van a descubrir, que hago como les aviso a los chicos ….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sii ¡! ' , al fin termine, después de tantos percances que tuve

Bueno espero les haya gustado la conti que aunque es corta e esforcé mucho pero enserio estoy súper ocupada -.-

Se acerca el campeonato de mi cole y estamos haciendo hacer la camisetas y eso , asi que estuve ocupadísima , pero me di mi espacio escribiendo esto …

Preguntas:

Que creen que hará kazemaru? Al que acierte le hare un one short de la pareja que quiera menos el endoxnatsumi (no lo soporto), les aseguro que lo que hará kazemaru los dejara con la cara D:…. xD

Los semes descubrirán las cosas ocultas?

I-chan repartirá sartenazos (?) tedorsazos(?) a loa semes? O será ella la que reciba balonazos y demás?

Bueno espero comprenda mi ausencia, prometo actualizar pronto bye n.n.

Con Cariño Roxi-chan (adoro mi nombre con el chan **, ustedes que piensan xD ).


End file.
